A Wasted Day?
by Mickey february9
Summary: There's nothing interesting happening so Soul lets Blair have her way with Maka. One-Shot. Very light SoulXMaka fluff. Some BlairXMaka if you use your imagination. You'd really have to "imagine" though.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater and bear no affiliation with the franchise…hence "fan fiction".**

I'll admit it, I'm a "Johnny come lately" to the Soul Eater franchise. I decided to watch the anime series when I found out that my favorite English VA Laura Bailey provided the voice for the main female protagonist, Maka.

This isn't my best work, it's extremely uninspired but it's decent, some may find it funny. By the way, I don't like Blair very much even though she has a major part in this fic, things just happened that way. Remember, I am a new fan, so please forgive any small or big details that I may have missed regarding the characters.

* * *

**A Wasted Day?**

The freakishly spiked orange sun shined its glory upon the citizens of Death City. On any other day students of the DWMA would be headed to the academy but on a Saturday morning such a thing wasn't required, and because it wasn't required a certain messy white-haired scythe decided to sleep in, at least he had planned to.

Soul's comfortable morning slumber was cut drastically short when he unconsciously turned in his bed to have his face meet with a nice pair of huge, round and bouncy breasts, belonging to the most irritating member of the household, Blair, the risqué cat. Soul's head was buried between Blair's gigantic jugs causing him to struggle for air. The lack of oxygen brought the poor young man into a coughing fit and out of his sleep. As his heart thumped against his chest, Soul sat up with a hand over his neck, gasping for air until he retrieved his normal breathing rate. With a sigh of relief the scythe plopped back down on his bed and turned his head to the side, intending to look out the window when he found a purple haired female, lying beside him in all her naked glory. Soul's natural male hormones kicked in, sending an aggressive flow of blood straight from his nose onto his bed sheets.

"DAMMIT!" Soul yelled out of frustration. Getting a bloody nose this early in the morning was anything but cool.

The door slammed open, revealing his partner Maka in her blue flannel pajamas and comfortable fuzzy house slippers. Anxious and worried at the sound of Soul's scream the scythe meister ran to check on her friend…

"Soul wha-"

…..only to halt her words of concern when her brain registered the scene in front of her. Blair NAKED in Soul's bed, Soul, bloody nose.

"PERVERT!" Maka shouted. Enraged with jealously she began chucking a conveniently endless supply of textbooks towards Soul who attempted and failed to dodge her strikes. Blair transformed and jumped on to the floor, yawning in her natural feline state.

Soul sat at the kitchen table, rather cranky from his early morning awakening. He remained quiet as he finished the rest of the eggs that Maka had fixed. Blair sat atop the table, nibbling on a piece of sausage in her dark-haired cat form.

Maka drank the rest of the juice that was in her glass while thinking of something to say to break the awkward and unwanted silence at the table. As Maka set her glass on the table a question came to mind. As many times that it happened before she'd never asked Blair why she was in bed with Soul.

"Um, Blair?" The fair skinned meister began with a slight irritation in her voice, signaling the cat to come to her side of the table so Soul wouldn't be able to hear what she was saying.

"Meow?" The cat looked at Maka curiously.

"Why were you in Soul's room?" Maka whispered into Blair's ear.

"I can hear you" Soul muttered.

"Oh! Well, I lost the keys to the apartment and I didn't realize it 'til I came home late last night. Then I saw that the window to Soul's room was open..", Blair explained with a smile on her little cat face. She crawled to the other side of the table and brushed her small head against Soul's arm, much to his annoyance, "…So I jumped through the window and cuddled with him."

"Stop that." Soul referred to Blair's motions but made no real effort to stop her.

"Soul, you forgot to close the window?" Maka questioned.

"I didn't forget. It was stuffy in my room last night, so I left it open!" Soul responded nonchalantly, picking up his glass to finish the rest of his drink.

"You could have just turned on the air conditioner."

"Stupid, don't you know that fresh air is way better."

Soul's use of the word 'stupid' irritated Maka and brought her to her feet as she slammed her palms on the table and leaned towards him. "What if a burglar came in?"

Soul stood up much in the same fashion as Maka did and put the tip of his forehead to hers, continuing their pointless bickering. "Unless the burglar is a total dumb ass he'll realize that our place has nothing worth stealing and he'll leave."

Soul sat back down, viewing Maka who had become flustered at their close proximity. "Don't worry about it." Soul couldn't help but smirk at what he perceived to be one of Maka's cutest aspects, her angry and flushed face after an argument over the most trivial things.

Without realizing, the partners engaged in a stare. Soul's red eyes admired Maka's emerald ones as they connected for a second in a way that neither of them could comprehend.

"Oh no! This isn't good!" Blair complained as she emerged from Soul's room in her human form, holding a small pink shopping bag in one hand and a container of peach eye shadow.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked as her moment with Soul came to an abrupt end. She collected the silverware from the table to keep herself busy.

"I went to my favorite cosmetic store last night and picked up the wrong shade" the purple-haired cat whined as exaggerated tears shot from the corner of her closed eyes like a sprinkler.

"What's the big deal? Can't you just return it?" Soul commented even though he wasn't interested.

"All sales are final."

"That sucks for you." Soul responded bluntly.

Blair had only slightly heard Soul's remark. She found herself studying Maka's facial features, her skin tone, the shape of her face, her eyes. Suddenly an idea formed in her head, something that she could have fun with.

Maka stacked the empty plates and started towards the sink when she felt a pair of arms encompass her from behind, followed by a pair of boobs pressed against her slender back. The initial contact caught the scythe meister off guard, she lost grip of the plates and dropped them straight to the floor. As she heard the shattering noise that followed goose bumps ran through her skin.

"What the hell!" Maka yelled, her heart racing. Frustration settled in by the fact that her newly purchased plates were now broken to pieces.

The perky cat brought a hand to Maka's cheek and turned the smaller girl's head towards her. "Wow! You're even cuter up-close. How come I didn't notice before?"

"Huh?" Maka uttered, flattered and confused by Blair's comment.

Soul remained in his seat and watched the scene in front of him with great interest. It was fun to see Blair press her curvaceous body against Maka for a change.

"Maka, please let me give you a makeover!"

Blair's suggestion gave Maka motivation to free herself from the cat woman's grasp.

"No thanks, I don't like make up."

Maka wiggled her way out of Blair's tight hold only to be spun around and captured again. This time her face was forced smack in between Blair's breasts.

"Oh please, Oh please let me give you a make over!" the cat-lady begged, purposely smothering Maka in hopes that she would give in.

"NO" Maka protested as loud as she could while trying to pull herself out of the compromising situation.

'Damn, I can't decide whether this situation is cool or not,' Soul thought as he found himself oddly "turned on" by the way Blair was fondling Maka. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

Blair's insistency continued. " Please, Please, Please let me do it! The shade that I accidentally picked up would look great on you and I don't want to waste it."

"Fine! Just let me go!" Maka complied, wanting nothing more than Blair's female parts away from her face.

Blair pulled Maka from her chest and replied cheerfully, "You'll let me do it?"

Maka kept her eyes on the floor, swelling with irritation at the white broken pieces on the floor. "Sure, whatever but you owe me a new set of plates!"

As much as Maka dreaded the idea of a make over she knew that Blair wouldn't stop bothering her until she got her way.

"Yippee!" Blair cheered, hugged and twirled Maka around, and grabbed her by the wrist with her little pink shopping in the other hand.

Maka allowed herself to be taken by Blair as she kept her eyes on the floor, making sure not to step on any of the broken pieces. As Maka was guided to the bathroom she shot a desperate look to Soul, mouthing the words "Help Me," hoping that he would put a stop to Blair's plans.

"Blair…" Soul interrupted.

Maka sighed in relief, Soul had come to her rescue.

The white-haired scythe looked at Maka and then back at Blair, a smirk appeared on his face for the second time that morning.

"Don't be too rough with my meister, got it?"  
Maka 's mouth dropped at Soul's statement, she gave him a death glare but it proved ineffective.

"Got it!" Blair replied and brought Maka closer towards the bathroom.

In her mind, the pigtailed meister was formulating different ways to punish Soul once things were over with. A simple Maka Chop would not suffice.

After the bathroom door was shut closed Soul left his seat and made his way to the broken plate pieces on the floor.

"I guess I have to clean up this mess. Damn, and she made me go out and buy these for her the other day….."

Soul sighed and picked up a piece,

"This isn't cool"

Two hours flew by and Blair was still working on Maka. Soul sat on the couch, watching television with his feet comfortably propped on the coffee table. Over the course of a hundred and twenty minutes Blair had darted in and out of their apartment retrieving different types of cosmetics and clothing. Maka's loud protests could be heard from the restroom as Blair did things that Soul could only guess at. Several times Soul had tried to sneak a peak , he even made the excuse of having to use the bathroom, only to have the door shut in his face. At another attempted Maka even managed to smash Soul's fingers in the door. After that incident Soul gave up and retired to the couch, bored.

Another hour passed and Soul was napping on the couch with the TV on. The apartment door shut abruptly, waking Soul from his snooze. Blair had left the apartment once again and returned. Soul caught a glimpse of what Blair was holding, another pink shopping bag, one much bigger than the one she held earlier. Blair was making back and forth trips to the mall.

Maka sat in a chair in front of the sink thinking of clever ways to free herself from the rope that Blair had tied her to the chair with to keep her from struggling. The scythe meister groaned, she couldn't understand why so many girls wasted their time grooming themselves when they could find different ways to utilize their time, activities like studying, which was exactly what Maka wanted to do, study. But all she could do was wait for Blair to come back with more…crap.

"Maka!" Blair said loudly as she entered the bathroom again. She put her shopping back on the floor and pulled out a black bra top and a tight form fitting skirt, just like the one she was wearing.

"Put this on!" Blair suggested with a grin on her face.

A queasy sensation disturbed Maka's stomach when she saw the outfit that Blair was holding, if it could even qualify as an outfit.

"Like Hell!" Maka yelled and used her strength to bounce herself away, chair and all, to the door, desperate for an escape. Blair came closer with the articles of clothing in hand.

"Come any closer and I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! I don't care if you are a cat!"

"Aw…but Maka, you promised!" Blair pleaded with sad puppy eyes.

"I agreed for you to give me a makeover, not to dress me in skimpy clothing!"

The mischievous cat showed Maka another dress, a pink, frilly and layered princess-like gown. "How about this one?"

"NO! I'm not a plastic doll that you can dress at your will!"

Blair smirked at Maka's rejection and shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess you're gonna stay tied to the chair."

"Damn you" Maka mumbled angrily beneath her breathe. She knew Blair was irritating, but evil? That was a new discovery.

Blair took it as an okay to continue with her plans. "Alright now take off your clothes!"

"Um…" Maka examined the rope that left her arrested to the chair. "…a little help"

Soul sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall beside the bathroom door, listening to what was happening and it was quite amusing.

"W-wait Blair! I can undress myself!" Maka stood from the chair as soon as Blair untied the ropes and attempted to take her clothes off by force.

Soul pressed an ear against the door, concentrating fervently on the noise from the other side.

"This is so much fun!" Blair's annoyingly perky voice echoed.

"Get your hands off of me!" Maka complained.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth"  
Soul wiped the perspiration from his face with the sleeve of his shirt as his heart pounded ridiculously.

"Wha-What are you doing? This is clearly sexual harassment!" He heard Maka complain once again.

"Wow Maka, Your boobs are so cute!" Blair's bubbly voice commented.

A mass amount of blood shot out from Soul's nostrils, the impact made him fall backwards onto the carpet. The white-haired scythe pinched his nose and ran straight for the kitchen sink.

"Shit! This isn't cool at all!"

It took a good ten minutes for Soul to recompose himself. He splashed and rubbed his face with water before turning off the sink. He took a deep breath, dried his face with a paper towel and laid on the couch. A headache wasn't far away.

Things had calmed down in the bathroom. Maka sat in the chair with her eyes closed, this quiet moment was the best thing to happen today. Blair was finishing her work. Carefully curling Maka's slick hair with a curling iron and letting her locks cascade her back and shoulders.

"After this you're finished, right?" Maka asked, hoping she'd be able to get to her studies soon without having to choke someone.

"Yep!"

Maka sighed in relief, "This is the first and last time I let you do this."

"Aw, but it was so fun!"

"Not for me." Maka responded.

Mere seconds passed and neither of them spoke. Blair was taking her sweet time curling Maka's hair. Blair took little pleasure in the silence and decided to make the moment a bit more interesting.

"Are you in love with Soul?" The question was clear and straightforward, although Blair had no real interest in Maka's answer.

"In love?" The words caught the meister completely by surprise, a subject she hadn't considered before. Maka began to drift into her own thoughts.

"We're partners…" a rosy color bursting on her cheeks.

She knew she possessed strong feelings for Soul on a spiritual level and it wasn't just because they were partners. They fought along side each other and faced plenty life threatening situations together. She trusted him with her life, she trusted that he'd never betray her and he'd proven his loyalty several times. They often got on each other's nerves and argued over the most irrelevant things but it never truly interfered with their relationship, in fact it added to it. Their relationship was the very definition of platonic. She did love Soul, but not in a romantic way, not yet.

"Maka" Blair waved her hands in front of the meister's face in an effort get to her attention. After a few short seconds she quit and tried a new tactic. She leaned in, her lips less than half an inch away from Maka's ear.

"I hope you don't mind me sleeping with Soul again tonight."

Blair met with an instant response when Maka turned in her seat with a balled fist, preparing to throw a punch.

"I Do Mind!"

Blair stepped to her right, avoiding the attack. "Tsk, Tsk. Men don't like jealous women"

"I'm not-" Maka was interrupted when Blair quickly spun her around to face the mirror.

"All finished!" Blair said with an accomplished smile on her face.

Over the five hours that Maka had spent in front of the mirror she never bothered to take a good look at what Blair had done. The loose curls in her hair complimented the shape of her face. The light application of peach eye shadow brought out her green eyes. Her lips were only slightly pinker than they normally would be. Her cheeks were padded with a thin layer of blush, it was barely noticeable.

"Come on! Let's show Soul!" Blair anxiously urged Maka, pulling her by the arm.

Suddenly Maka's brain was completely alert as Blair forced her towards the door, she could sense Soul's wave length. It was extremely strong, he was on the other side of the door. The blond haired girl froze in her steps but was shoved forward at the turn of the doorknob.

Soul caught Maka in his arms as she stumbled forward. The meister regained her footing and pulled slightly away. The pair found their eyes locked, an unexplainable emotion flowed through the both of them just as it had earlier that day. This gave Soul his first chance to have a good look at Maka's face. In truth, Soul was captivated by her. Whatever Blair had done made Maka seem even more cuter than she already was. A light blush surfaced both of their faces.

"Maka…" Soul uttered in an uncharacteristically soft tone, gazing into her emerald orbs.

The white haired teen was on the verge of continuing his sentence when he suddenly felt an uncomfortable sensation in his bowels.

Much to Soul's dismay, the next words to escape his mouth were, "…I have to use the bathroom!"

The weapon frantically zipped past Maka into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

A rage built inside of the scythe meister as she remembered something that she had forgotten, her desire to take revenge. She still needed to get back at Soul for encouraging Blair to proceed with her make over idea.

Blair, sensing danger, retreated into her cat form and hopped out of the window, off to find her next activity for the day.

Fumed and enraged, Maka stomped off to her room and came out equipped with her perfect "weapon" a healthy sized text. As soon as Soul stepped out of the restroom Maka went for the kill. First she took advantage of the high heels that Blair made her wear and dug a heel into the top of Soul's foot. The scythe meister swung her heavy book, aiming for the side of her partner's head.

"SUUUPER MAAKA CHOP!" The impact of the one thousand- five hundred page, Unabridged Hardback edition of The Count of Monte Cristo sent Soul flying clear across the small apartment, he hit a wall and fell to the floor unconscious, a severely damaged wall behind him.

K.O.

In the evening things had calmed considerably as Soul hoped. Maka hadn't emerged from her room after knocking the crap out of him. Soul tried to check on her only to be greeted by flying text books once he tried to talk.

Soul tried again, only this time he didn't speak upon entering. Soul peaked into the room. Maka was sitting at her desk studying just as she normally would. Soul carefully approached her.

"Maka…"

His partner set her pen down and slightly turned in her chair to look at him. Maka was dressed in her casual non-school clothes with her hair straightened and up in the typical two pigtails, the ends of her hair still faintly twisted from the curls. Maka's face was free of any make up, she was there in her own natural beauty with the same pair of emerald eyes that would always be there.

"…I'm going to fix dinner, and I need your help" Soul lied, putting his hands in his pockets. He just wanted Maka out of her room.

"Okay" Maka knew what Soul was doing and went with it. It was time for them to carry on with their regular routine. She got up from her seat and followed closely behind Soul who slowly started towards the door.

Suddenly her partner stopped, peered over his shoulder and turned to face her. With a sincere smile on his face Soul prepared to make the comment the he'd meant to say earlier that day.

"The make up…You look better without it."

Soul's words brought color to Maka's face as she smiled in return.

"Thank You, Soul"

The two continued with what would have otherwise been considered a wasted day.

* * *

Summer 2010


End file.
